Prepaid debit cards, also referred to as general purpose reloadable (“GPR”) cards, are increasing in popularity. GPR cards allow individuals without a bank account, or with poor credit, to obtain some of the benefits and convenience of using a debit or credit card, which they otherwise may be unable to obtain. GPR cards allow disbursements, such as government benefits, tax refunds, or payroll disbursements, to be deposited in an account associated with the GPR card. GPR cards can be “reloaded” or replenished by payment of cash or check to increase the balance amount. Unlike pre-paid debit cards that are associated with an individual's checking or savings account, GBR cards are typically “stand-alone” and are not linked with the user's other accounts, nor is there a requirement that the user even have other accounts.
A GPR card may be obtained from various sources, such as from a financial institution, retailer, or on-line. Typically, information such as the name and social security number of the individual may be required to obtain a GPR card. In many embodiments, the card itself has the user's name indicated on the card, which may be embossed. Hence, in many instances the card is mailed to the user. Then, the user loads an amount of money on the card, which may be accomplished by the individual providing cash or other forms of payment to the card provider. The payment can be provided when initially obtaining the card, or afterwards prior to activating the card. Once the card is “loaded” and activated, it can be used for purchase transactions. After time, additional amounts can be added, which is called “reloading” the card. GPR cards are unlike gift debit cards, which are generally not reloadable.
Various fees are typically associated with GPR cards. Fees may be levied for initially obtaining the card, when checking the balance when using an ATM machine, withdrawing cash from an ATM machine, making a purchase, not using the card, or by carrying less than a minimum balance from month to month.
While the card user may recall the amount initially loaded on the GPR card, or the last “reload” amount, it is quite easy for the card user to not know the current balance or the exact amounts of recent transactions. Knowing the current balance is critical to the user since purchases are limited to the amount in the account, and checking the balance by using an ATM machine itself may incur additional fees. Further, an ATM machine may not be readily available when the user needs to ascertain the balance (which may be just prior to a purchase). Further, accessing an ATM machine may be risky, since many robberies are known to occur at ATM locations. It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure herein is presented.